Love Game
by twinners519
Summary: Thea and Blaise are the new kids at school- the two everyone is talking about. But when popular Eric comes by, Thea is determined to get him. With the help of Blaise, the know-it-all when it comes to boys, they think of a plan so good it's dangerous.


**Hey guys! GallagherGirlMacey and Kimberkids here! So this is our new story, so please enjoy! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Night World, the amazing L.J. Smith does! ^.^ **

**Thank you SO SO SO much kissedbynight for beta-reading this! :D **

**Full Summary: ****Thea and Blaise are the new kids at school- the two everyone is talking about. But when popular Eric comes by, Thea determines to get him. With the help of Blaise, the know-it-all when it comes to boys, they think of a plan so good it's dangerous. Spells. Charms. Outfits. Jealousy. Betrayal. They're all put together, making one hell of a love game.**

Thea took her sunglasses off as she got out of her car, letting her blonde hair fall loosely on her shoulders. Blaise, Thea's cousin, got out of the car looking just as gorgeous. Both of them made their way to the office of their new school, smiling at boys who stared dumbfounded at them; raising eyebrows at outfits of other girls.

Thea was the nicer one of the two; a lot of people knew that. She had long, straight blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and a tall figure. She was beautiful. She wore a long white tank top, a black cardigan covering it, and black leggings. She had white flip flops that had a black flower in the toe part on that flopped as she walked.

Blaise had long, curly black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, some stray hair reaching her shoulders. Her side bangs made her grey, piercing eyes stick out. Her flower ear rings blended in with her hair, and you almost missed them. She had on a black, off-the-shoulder- pocket tee with a grey tank top underneath, and a light pair of jean short-shorts.

Once they made it into the office (which both girls admitted was pretty impressive - all the computers were Macs and all chairs were leather. Oh, and don't forget the free lollipops they were handing out.), Thea and Blaise walked over to the secretary.

"Hello, Mrs. Lollipop," Thea politely read the name tag.

"I'm Thea, and this is my cousin Blaise. We're new."

"Oh, one second dearies," Mrs. Lollipops smiled, probably thinking the girls were the sweetest things.

Once she handed them their things, Blaise and Thea each said "thank you" and walked out.

"I have math first, you?" Thea tried to hide her disgusted look as she asked her cousin.

"Sorry, honey, I got science. " Blaise grinned at Thea.

After they compared their schedules, they realized that they at least had gym together (and lunch), but gym for them was the last period.

"I'll see you at the cafeteria, mmkay?" Blaise walked off as Thea nodded.

_Now how the hell do I get to room 666? _Thea thought to herself. _Well, really, the number is 103, but 666 fits perfectly. _

As Thea was thinking all this, she hadn't realized she walked right into something. Or rather, _someone. _

She fell to the ground as well as her books, scrambling up from her former position, trying to pile her books in a pile and muttered an apology to the person.

But right as she looked up, she stopped. She looked up to be met with a pair of green eyes. She moved her gaze to his hair; sandy, blond-y hair. She looked back to his eyes, realizing that he was quite tall.

"Well, hello there," the boy said, smiling a charming grin.

Thea was about to just ignore him, move on, despite his good looks. But something about his polite voice made her stop. Well, she actually just needed help finding room 666 - err, 103.

"Hi. My name is Thea Harman; I'm new." she stuck out a hand, holding her books that the office gave her in one hand.

He shook her hand. "I'm Eric Ross. Need any help?"

"Um, yes. I need to find room 666 - I mean, 103." she said awkwardly.

"Ah, math with Mr. Skittles. Follow me," he turned around, walking down the hallway, meaning for her to follow.

She quickly ran to catch up with him. "So, where'd you move from?" Eric asked, trying to make a polite conversation.

"Las Vegas," Thea sighed, thinking of all the other places she has been too.

Eric rose an eyebrow at her. "Las Vegas?"

"Yup," Thea nodded, taking a turn as he did. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know." He stopped in front of a door. "Here you go."

Thea smiled lightly at him. "Thanks."

She sat down in a desk near the middle row beside a girl who looked friendly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eric sit down a few seats away from her, talking to a girl.

"Hi, my name is Dani." The girl beside Thea said.

Thea smiled. "Hello, I'm Thea."

"HELLO CLASS!" Mr. Skittles yelled.

Thea looked at the teacher strangely.

One of the students sighed. "You had skittles again, eh?"

Mr. Skittles nodded his head and smiled. "TOO KEEP ME GOING. OKAY CLASS, TURN TO PAGE 254 IN YOUR TEXT BOOK!"

Thea smacked her head with her palm, knowing the rest of the period was going to be hell with the teacher screaming. She opened her text book and began working. Mr. Skittles shouted what they were supposed to do, and the rest of the class was silent while the students worked on math.

As Thea was working on a hard equation, she got a text.

_Hey. Science is pretty fun, u? _

_-Blaise_

_Math is hell. The teacher screams when he talks…_

_-Thea_

_Hah!_

_-Blaise_

_Just wait tell you have math_

_-Thea_

_By the time I have math cuz, I might get someone to eat all his precious skittles, unlike you who doesn`t know how to play…mind games_

_-Blaise_

Thea ignored that insulting text and continued on her work. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Luckily she had just finished, but her friend Dani hadn't.

"Come on, Dani! You can do it!" Thea cheered.

Dani scribbled down the answers violently as Thea cheered. Sweat was dripping from her eyebrow at the pace she was going.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Thea yelled excitingly, adding a few jumps and claps along with it.

"DONE!" Dani yelled.

The two earned several glances, but they ignored it. They collected their books and walked out the door.

"What class do you have next?" Dani asked.

"Geography, what about you?" Thea asked.

"Ugh, gym. Hey, do you want to have lunch we me and my friends Vivienne and Selene?" Dani asked.

"Sure, mind if my cousin Blaise comes?" Thea questioned.

"Not at all," she smiled, walking in the different direction.

Thea looked at her sheet. Room 125. She sighed as she made her way down the hall, searching for the classroom.

*Lunch*

Thea walked into the cafeteria, spotting Blaise in line. Thea walked to her cousin, feeling happy to see her.

"Blaise!"

"Thea!"

"We're sitting with a girl named Dani and her two friends,

'kay?" Thea told her cousin as she grabbed an apple juice.

Blaise nodded, grabbing some other food contents. Once they were done, they got out of line.

"Where are they?" Blaise asked.

"Right… over… there!" Thea yelled, pointing to the left.

The two girls walked over to the lunch table and put their trays on the table.

"Hi Thea! This is Selene-" she pointed to one girl with long black hair, and then pointed to another girl with blonde hair, "and that is Vivienne.

"Hello," Thea gave a wave. "I'm Thea, and this is my cousin, Blaise. Oh, and that's Dani."

Blaise said a greeting and sat down.

"You met Mr. Skittles?" Vivienne asked, chewing her burger.

Thea shuddered. "The screamer…"

They all laughed and agreed.

"I like your hair pin, Dani," Blaise said, pointing to a black

Delilah pinning her hair back.

Vivienne, Selene, and Dani shared a look, and then she said, "Thanks."

"I like black Delilah's a lot," Thea commented, sharing a look with her cousin.

"Yeah, me too." Blaise agreed.

A silence fell between the five, and they didn't find it all very comfortable.

"So… what do you guys have next?" Selene finally broke the silence, twirling a lock of black hair around her finger.

"Gym." Thea and Blaise said together.

"Oh, so do I!" Vivienne smiled.

"I have math…" Selene frowned as the others laughed at her.

"Well, maybe the Skittles wore off," Thea told Selene, trying to brighten her up.

Right when Selene was about to agree, Mr. Skittles walked by, a huge bag of the sourest type of skittles in his hand. "OOOH! SO YUMMY!" he giggled and jumped, shoving more down his throat.

"Oh goddess, why me?" Selene grumbled angrily.

"Goddess?" Thea asked.

"Uh, yeah. We like to say goddess," Dani said.

"Interesting," Thea heard Blaise mumble.

"So, goddess and black Delilah's. What next?" Thea joked around, but was secretly wondering, _Are they witches_?

"We are," Selene said, as if reading Thea's mind.

"Oh, good." Blaise said and put down her paper. Thea glanced at it and saw "ARE YOU GUYS WITCHES? :)" written on it.

_Only Blaise would come straight out like that, _Thea thought.

"So, I should fully introduce myself," Dani said. "I'm Dani Abforth."

"I'm Selene Lucha." Selene smiled.

"And I'm Vivienne Morrigan," Vivienne smiled as well.

"Impressive," Blaise smirked. "I'm Blaise Harman."

"I'm Thea Harman," Thea quickly said too. The three other girls gaped, surprised.

"I should've known!" Dani smacked her head with her hand. "Blaise and Thea!"

Thea laughed. "Oh, it's okay."

And they spent the rest of the lunch talking, but Thea kept getting reminded of a boy with sandy blond hair and green eyes.

There was something about him, which called to her, as strange as that sounds, she just had to fine out, not matter what. She will find out what it is about the green eyed boy.

**Did you like it? Please review! :) **

**-Twinners519**


End file.
